Weird War
by BrilliantBritain
Summary: Czasy WWII, mniej lub bardziej poważne rozkminy aliantów o wojnie i życiu przy okazji bilardu specyficzna zabawa mniej lub bardziej znanymi cytatami. T za jedno piękne słówko


„Weird War"

Spora sala była pogrążona w półmroku. Lampy na suficie dawały ciepłe, żółte światło, ale w powietrzu unosiły się kłęby niebieskawego dymu z fajek i papierosów. Wokół ciężkiego stołu bilardowego zgromadzono kilka miękkich foteli obitych brązową skórą, a zajmowanych teraz przez czterech mężczyzn. Jeszcze jeden pochylał się nad bilami i właśnie przymierzał się do uderzenia.

- Zabawna jest ta wojna~ - skonstatował budząc tym lekką konsternację pośród zebranych. – Da?

- Da... da – bąknął w odpowiedzi przystojny blondyn pogrążony w myślach nad kieliszkiem wina.

- To takie zabawne – kontynuował niezrażony uśmiechając się diabelsko. – Złamać ducha wroga... a potem połamać mu kości~ - wyszczerzył zęby w drapieżnym grymasie.

Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się, żeby mu zaprzeczyć. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, słychać było tylko uderzenia kijem o bile i ciche stuknięcia szkła o drewniane blaty.

- Ivan, oszukujesz – głos niskiego bruneta przeciął ciszę, wszyscy drgnęli i zwrócili ku niemu swoje spojrzenia. Rzadko kiedy ktoś porywał się na zarzucanie Rosjaninowi oszustwa... za bardzo cenili sobie życie. Jednak nie Yao, on kontynuował zmiękczając głoski po swojemu. – Przesunąłeś bilę, teraz kolej Anglii.

- Nie – zdementował prosto oskarżony. – Nie przesunąłem – oświadczył chłodno,  
a atmosfera zgęstniała i zrobiła się dość złowieszcza.

- Przesunąłeś – odezwał się, dotąd milczący, drobny mężczyzna spoglądając na Ivana z fotela przenikliwymi zielonymi oczyma. – Widziałem, moja kolej – wstał opierając kij na zgięciu łokcia, podszedł do stołu bilardowego i nic sobie nie robiąc z Braginskiego oraz jego opinii o bilach zaczął się przymierzać do uderzenia.

- Pierwszy raz nie spasujesz? – zakpił Francuz.

- Wiesz, że nie mam w zwyczaju podchodzić do rozdania, którego nie wygram.

- Zatem twierdzisz, że następne uderzenie przyniesie ci zwycięstwo? – spytał  
z powątpiewaniem.

- Owszem, mój francuski adwer... sojuszniku – spojrzał pewny siebie na grę. Na stole zostały jeszcze trzy bile. Już zaczął z zegarmistrzowską precyzją mierzyć wzrokiem kąt,  
w którym powinien ustawić kij, gdy poczuł zimną lufę Mausera na swojej skroni. Wyprostował się powoli.

- Nie przesunąłem bili, towarzyszu Kirkland – Rosja odciągnął kurek i odbezpieczył pistolet.

- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Przecież mamy być sojusznikami w tej wojnie.

- To naprawdę bardzo dziwna wojna – podchwycił Chiny.

- Dziwna, daa~ Sojusznicy powinni sobie ufać, prawda? Kol?

- Ta wojna przypomina sztukę... – zaczął filozoficznie Anglik.

- ...JA BĘDĘ JEJ BOHATEREM! – przerwał mu energiczny okularnik, za co został zgromiony spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu.

- ...tragedię, która toczy się na naszych oczach. Pięknie, ale gwałtownych uciech  
i koniec gwałtowny – kontynuował mimo wszystko.

- Życie przypomina sztukę o wiele bardziej niż sztuka życie – podsumował Francis.

- A czymże jest życie? Kłamstwem – uzupełnił Kirkland.

- A czymże innym my jesteśmy jak nie kłamstwem, da? – Rosjanin nadal trzymał pistolet przy jego skroni.

- Dokładnie. Cała historia to zbiór kłamstw, co do których się zgadzamy – uśmiechnął się krzywo, nic sobie nie robiąc z groźby, jakby był przyzwyczajony, że grożą mu śmiercią.

- Cytujesz Napoleona – zachichotał Bonnefoy. – Bezcenne~

- Ja ci Wilde'a nie wypominałem – mruknął.

- Towarzyszu – wywód przerwał Rosja. – Nie przesunąłem tej bili – przesunął za to lufę po jego policzku tak, że teraz opierał ją o podbródek mężczyzny celując w szyję.

- Polemizowałbym – uniósł dumnie głowę, pstryknął palcami i lufa zaczęła się topić.

Kilka kropli rozgrzanego metalu skapnęło mu na koszulę przepalając w niej dziury  
i parząc skórę, ale Anglia nawet się nie skrzywił. Zbyt bardzo podobała mu się zaskoczona mina Braginskiego. Jednak wkrótce owo zaskoczenie zastąpiła wściekłość, a atmosfera zrobiła się mroczna za sprawą aur obu panów.

- Zedrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy, herbaciarzu pierdolony.

- Nie na mojej zmianie! Jestem bohaterem! – wydarł się Alfred po raz kolejny przerywając za co obaj spojrzeli na niego wilkiem.

- Ależ moi drodzy – zaczął polubownie Francis. – Po co te nerwy~? Powinniśmy wszyscy współpracować, czy tak? – nie czekając na odpowiedź mówił dalej. – Oczywiście, że tak, przecież chcemy wygrać tę wojnę, a nic by tak nie ucieszyło naszych wrogów jak rozłam – Francja zaczynał prawić z sensem, a więc sprawa była poważna.

- Towarzysz dobrze mówi. Yao, polejcie mu jeszcze wódki – nagle na twarzy Ivana zaszła niezwykła zmiana. Zniknął z niej grymas gniewu zastąpiony przez uroczy, niewinny uśmiech. Chiny przewrócił oczami i podszedł do Francuza, który udał, że bardzo ma ochotę na ivanowy alkohol.

- Merci – wymamrotał przyglądając się nieufnie kieliszkowi.

Arthur tymczasem, korzystając z tego, że Rosja chyba dał sobie spokój z pretensjami do kija bilardowego, zaczął na nowo przymierzać się do strzału. Przesunął językiem po wagach i mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki mierzył wzrokiem kąt uderzenie i już miał je wykonać, gdy nagle...

- Towarzyszu Kirkland! – Ivan przywalił mu w plecy, co zapewne miało być przyjaznym klepnięciem i w mniemaniu Rosjanina zapewne nim było. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, bo Arthur pod wpływem tego „klepnięcia" niemal przywitał się twarzą ze stołem. – Oszukujesz, poruszyłeś bilę~ - uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

Anglia syknął coś pod nosem w jednym z demonicznych dialektów i odsunął się  
o krok od Braginskiego, a tym samym gry.

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy~ - zakolkolował Ivan triumfalnie.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że teraz i tak kolej Yao, a nie twoja – zauważył uprzejmie Anglik, a Chiny pokiwał głową podchodząc bliżej.

Rosja chyba tego nie przewidział, bo odszedł jak niepyszny mrucząc pod nosem jakieś mało cenzuralne wyrazy dezaprobaty. Kirkland zniknął z sali, by po chwili wrócić w innej, nie podziurawionej, koszuli. Zajął na powrót swoje miejsce w jednym z foteli

- Prochem i cieniem jesteśmy, zaiste, niczem więcej – zaczął nadspodziewanie nihilistycznie Francis.

- Ja mógłbym być nawet cieniem bohaterem! – wszedł mu w słowo Ameryka.

- Nikt nie jest głównym bohaterem życia – stwierdził Wang ze stołu bilardowego – lecz nam w tej wojnie przyszło odegrać rolę.

- I to pierwszoplanową – prychnął Arthur – a przecież żaden z nas nie stoi na pierwszej linii frontu.

- Niektórzy stoją – zadumał się Francja.

- Jednak żaden z nas.

- ...jak widać na załączonym obrazku – zaśmiał się Jones.

- Nie da się ukryć – bąknął Ivan – że za nasze luksusy płacą miliony... życiem – mimo posępnych słów uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

- Okropni z nas egoiści – Kirkland uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wychowani nie sami, ale przez siebie i każdy strzeże swojego... małego królestwa – dokończył niemal szeptem.

- Powiedział kraj, który zaledwie pięćdziesiąt lat temu mówił, że nie ma przyjaciół, tylko interesy – prychnął Alfred.

- I ja swojego poglądu nigdy nie zmieniłem – uśmiechnął się pod nosem drugi.

- Wiem to aż za dobrze – mruknął Francuz.

- Gwarantuję, że nie ty jeden – żachnął się Anglik.

- Ależ z nas zgraja socjopatów – zaśmiał się Yao.

- Bo kluczem do wygrania wojny jest to, żeby być większym psychopatą niż twój wróg – Ivan uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Przez te czas nastała w końcu kolej Anglii. Co prawda została tylko jedna bila, nie trzy, ale nie narzekał.

- Jednak czasami... – pochylił się nad stołem. – Żeby to osiągnąć trzeba się nieźle postarać – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Puknął czarną bilę białą, a tamta leniwie potoczyła się po stole, by w końcu wpaść do łuzy. – Dziękuję... dobranoc – dokończył cicho.

~End 

Specjalne podziękowania dla:

- Horacego,  
- Williama Shakespere'a,  
- Oscara Wilde'a  
- Napoleona I,

- Wisławy Szymborskiej,  
- Zespołu Hunter,

- Henry'ego Johna Temple'a


End file.
